


Sister Knows Best

by Tonystarkdidnothingwrong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Dont Post Anti Garbage On AO3, F/M, Mommy Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10204958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong/pseuds/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong
Summary: Genji loves his big sister more than anything.





	

Hanae sighed, leaning into a more comfortable position against Genji's pillows. She stroked her knuckles over her brother's cheek where his head was cradled in her elbow.

 

“So hungry today, little brother.” She said softly. Genji's only reaction was to sigh through his nose while he suckled at her. Genji was so rarely embarrassed by his kinks that when he brought the idea of breastfeeding from her up with such a cute flush on his cheeks, she had gone out the very next day and purchased several products and hormone laden vitamins designed to bring her into her milk. Her cute little brother had been so thankful and so hungry that she found herself achingly full at least once a day. Occasionally Genji would leave her alone long enough that she started to leak milk into her under things but only rarely. Most days she came to him in the early evening, after he'd been able to get some work done and fed him again before he left back to hanamura in the early morning.

 

The soft suckling noises were oddly soothing, interrupted occasionally as he paused to breathe or nuzzle the tip of his nose against her. He had pushed his arms under her shoulders and was stroking her neck while he drank. Hanae slowly rubbed her free hand down his back, smoothing the bunched fabric of his shirt over his hip. Genji had one of her thighs between his own, gently pushing his hips against her.

 

“Ka-chan,” he breathed against her flesh, “you're empty on this side.” He pouted, trying to get any little bit remaining. His teeth pressed against the soft flesh surrounding her nipple and she tsked at him.

 

“So switch sides, darling. It's all for you.” Hanae whispered into his ear. Genji whimpered and tightened his legs around her thigh. “Who else would I give it to?’ She smirked as Genji shivered, cheeks staining red. She did spare some thought to her own child, back home with his wet nurse and her husband, but neither of them had been what she wanted. What she wanted, incidentally, was for Genji to let go of her nipple before he bruised her. She hooked a thumb into the corner of his mouth to break the suction and tears rose in his eyes.

 

“Shhh baby, switch sides. I know you're so hungry.” He sat up slightly with her help so he could mouth across her chest to the side of her chest still full with milk. He hiccuped before he took her nipple into his mouth but settled down soon after his first pulls. She wiped the tear from his eye with her thumbnail and brought it to her lips, licking the salt from her thumb. “Good boy, Genji. You're doing so good.” He whined around a mouthful of milk. “Working so hard lately, even though all you want is to have your ka-chan take care of you. Those old idiots don't know how good you are.” She rained kisses on the top of his head, nosing into his green dyed hair. Genji was still rubbing himself against her leg, so she moved her hand to his hip, holding him in tightly and stilling his movements. “Calm down, Genji. Mommy won't let you go hungry. For anything.” She chuckled and began petting his back again.

 

Genji's suckling had slowed, his belly hot with her milk where he lay against her. The sun had  started to glow golden through the open sliding door of his office, and the castle guard stationed outside it was trying very hard to not meet Hanae's gaze as she smirked at him. It was almost a game at this point. They had married her off, sent her away and even demanded an heir, she had provided one. And yet, she still owned Genji. Genji, the big bad oyabun of shimada, known for the cruelty and dismemberment of his blade. He had been so terribly sad when she had returned to his side, stroking his fingers over the pink stretch marks on her belly. The elders of course had wanted her gone, but hanae had given her baby a few careful instructions and several hard to find names, and the matter had been solved. A bit messily, but she had to give him points for creativity; sending old Hiroyuki his mistress’ head had been inspired.

 

Genji had overfilled his mouth. A thin line of milk dripped along her skin where it leaked from the corner of his mouth. She sighed fondly at him. Her boy was so messy, and so, so good.

 

“Careful darling, you'll get ka-chan's dress dirty.” The soft admonishment had him kissing along the trail and apologizing quietly. He smiled up at her with sweet brown eyes that were slightly glazed over, and she smiled back at him and scratched his back with her nails. He had almost reached the end of her milk, and she was expected at home soon anyway. Not by her husband, he had become quite taken recently with some traveling mercenary or something from america. Her son however did need some interference on her part, and she had gotten ingredients delivered for some of Genji's favorite meals. He always preferred her own cooking as opposed to the servants.

 

Genji made an irritated noise as he hit the last dregs of her hind milk and she laughed at him lovingly.

 

“Come on, Genji, it's getting late. We have to go home now.” She pinched his side gently and he let up, rolling off her to get ready to return to her home for the night as always. She righted her own clothing and waved to the guard who snapped his head back around, having been caught staring. She chuckled and pulled Genji in close to let him kiss her mouth and lean into her before steering him toward the car waiting for them.

 

“Good boy, Genji.”


End file.
